Caprichoso
by Katya Hiwatari Kon
Summary: Dedicado a mi niño caprichoso, HarryxDraco


CAPRICHOSO

_(Caprichosa de Chayanne)_

_Me dices que te doy amor de contrabando_

_Que hacemos nada más lo que me viene en gana_

_Siempre a mi manera, mi santa voluntad_

_Que solo te mimo ya con cuentagotas_

_Eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir_

_Mi dulce veneno_

_Somos dos a la par, tal para cual_

**---- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ARGHHH!!!!!!** - el grito atravesó el aire mientras bajan tranquilamente del auto.

- Draco cálmate - hablo el moreno descendiendo del BMW M3 Cabrío Rojo, el rubio solo lanzo un bufido molesto -

- Potter, cállate de una vez, que lo único que quiero es llenarte de maldiciones - el moreno sonrió divertido, no era la primera vez que su dragón le hacía escenas como esas. El rubio cerró la puerta del auto entrando rápidamente a la mansión, una elfina amablemente le pidió su abrigo y él simplemente paso de largo caminado a paso furioso.

Por la puerta que daba al comedor se asomaron Lucius y Sirius, al escuchar llegar a su hijo algo... "enojado". Harry camino con tranquilidad tras su esposo, no sería la última escena que le hace, mas ahora que estaban como siempre a la luz pública. Entró tranquilo, entregando su abrigo a la elfina, para después sonreírle a Sirius y Lucius, un poco mas atrás se podía ver a James y Tom, saludo con una inclinación a sus padres para después caminar por la escalera para alcanzar a su marido.

Sonrió recordando el porqué de su ofuscación.

_// Habían sido invitados como siempre a una de las tantas reuniones de la alta sociedad, al ser ambos herederos de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de Inglaterra tenían que cumplir con ese simple deber._

_- es necesario que vallamos - decía un moreno entre las sabanas, a sus veintitrés años, era denominado uno de los hombres más guapos mundo mágico, según el corazón de bruja, el más sexy, según Teen magic y el hombre con más dinero, según Financiero._

_- sabes que es necesario - el rubio miraba a su esposo desde uno de los espejos cerca del armario donde buscaba algo que ponerse - a demás se supone que es nuestra primera salida en "sociedad" como esposos._

_El moreno gruño en la almohada, su rubito sonrió ante la molestia del moreno, los Potter siempre se habían caracterizado por ser poco fiesteros, no era común que aparecieran por las fiestas de la alta sociedad, y no por que no fueran invitados, si no, porque siempre se aglomeraba gente a su alrededor y ellos preferían la tranquilidad de sus hogares._

_Harry se sentó en la cama dejando que la sabana se deslizara suavemente por su pecho, sonriendo ante la mirada sensual de su rubio, un poco más y no tendría que ir a la jodida fiesta. El rubio se levanto rápidamente de su asiento caminando hasta la gran cama matrimonial._

_Se acerco hasta el moreno, sus rostros estaban a dos centímetros cuando la voz de Draco rompió el encanto._

_- amor si no estás listo en media hora saldré solo - dicho esto salió rápidamente por la puerta de para caminar hasta el comedor. Harry gruño frustrado. //_

_Caprichoso eres tú_

_Caprichoso soy yo_

_Mi capricho eres tú_

_Tu capricho soy yo_

Vio a su rubio sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos en el pasillo, mientras luchaba con la corbata. Harry se acerco y la desenrollo el nudo sacándole la corbata, la respiración agitada de Draco, despertó las hormonas del moreno quien con firmeza lo lanzo contra una de las murallas besándolo salvajemente. Draco respondió el beso con fiereza, mitad erotismo mitad furia, después de eso empujo al moreno y ante la sorpresa de Harry, salió corriendo.

- ni jures que será como tú quieres - el moreno sonrió fieramente ante el reto. _**"El dragón quiere jugar**_" pensó el moreno _**"cuidado con el domador"**_

El rubio corrió por uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, escapando de su esposo, estaba furioso, sabía que el hecho de ir había sido cosa de él. Sería la primera vez que salían a un evento publico donde el oficialmente seria Draco Potter. Y se lo restregaría a las malditas perras del ministerio que habían querido meterse entre los pantalones del moreno y trataron muchas veces de romper su compromiso metiéndose entre ellos.

Sabía que no podía enojarse con el moreno, pero estaba indignado, le habían coqueteado toda la noche esas perras y él ni siquiera se molesto en alejarlas, siguió tan caballero como siempre.

_// El bullicio del lugar era algo a lo que los Malfoy estaban muy acostumbrados, las luces y los trajes de gala, las atenciones y los buffet siempre los habían caracterizado. Camino colgado del brazo de su moreno quien le sonreía algo molesto por tener que venir, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada si Draco quería... deseaba venir, porque el haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que su dragón quisiera._

_Caminaron hasta encontrarse con sus amigos del colegio. Como siempre las más antiguas familias estarían más que felices, al ver al descendiente de los Potter presentarse a una de sus fiestas._

_Harry, Draco!! - una pelinegra camino sensualmente hacia ellos, deteniéndose unos minutos para besar a ambos hombres en la mejilla. - qué bueno que hayan podido venir. Se sabe que la última vez que alguien de tu familia apareció en una fiesta fue hace años - hablo mirando a Harry._

_Este la miro sonriendo suavemente._

_Es porque detestamos tanta atención, en especial porque en este instante, todo el mundo parece centrarse en nuestra persona - el moreno no era egocéntrico, de hecho su forma de ser era tan humilde y sencilla que si fuera por el viviría en una modesta casa de cuatro piezas en algún barrio lejos de la ciudad, pero no podía quitarle las comodidades a las que estaba tan acostumbrado su amor. A demás lo que decía no era mentira, todo el mundo desde que ellos llegaron, se centraron en la figura alta del moreno, su pelo desordenado y color negro azabache, sumado a sus brillantes ojos verdes que cuando estaban molestos adquirían una veta roja, lo hacían muy atrayente._

_Sin menospreciar al rubio que lo acompañaba, siempre elegante y con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios caminaba con una sensualidad característica de su familia, su cabello rubio hasta la cadera ligeramente amarrado con un listón gris que hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo color._

_La pelinegra sonrió ante el comentario - si bueno, es que para ti es imposible pasar desapercibido, aunque quisieras._

_- y no sabes cuánto lo quiero - murmuro para sí el moreno. Miro a sus acompañante para sonreírles ligeramente - sabes si Ron vendrá, creo que Blaise lo tiene algo.... secuestrado._

_- sí, llegaron hace un rato - apunto a una de las mesas donde un pelirrojo alto y pecoso, su piel blanca hacia resaltar sus brillante ojos azules. A su lado un moreno de pelo rojo pero tirado al color sangre y ojos verdes le sonreía a una castaña de ojos almendra. - están junto a mione._

_Caminaron hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, ayudo a Draco a sentarse cuando el moreno sintió que alguien le hablaba._

_¿Harry? Harry Potter? - una morena de pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos lo miraba sorprendido._

_Chang - susurro Draco, Blaise a su lado le sujeto el brazo rápidamente._

_Cho - sonrió el moreno - cuanto tiempo - el moreno rio algo nervioso, sabía que ardería Troya si su esposo empezaba con sus ataques de celo, miro la nuca del rubio que estaba sentado frente a él. Se relajo al verlo relajado._

_Hace tres años que no nos veíamos, pero cuéntame ¿cómo has estado? - hablo rápidamente - espera, invítame a bailar y hablamos - la asiática tomo al moreno del brazo y lo jalo hasta la pista mientras hablaban._

_Draco calma - hablo Ron quien estaba sentado frente a él - sabes que Harry no hará nada a menos que se metan contigo._

_Lo sé - el rubio suspiro tratando de calmarse y recordó la sonrisa de su esposo - quizás ya sea tiempo de dejar a tras viejos rencores. - Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, para después suspirar aliviados, por lo menos su amigo había madurado. Seguro que si esto hubiese pasado dos años antes, hubiese armado todo un show. //_

_Eres tu quien rompe todos mi esquemas_

_La que armar jaleo, siempre dando guerra_

_Tu llama es desierto y tu mi manantial_

_Déjame beberte entonces a mi antojo_

_Eres tú el capricho que no me firma la paz_

_Mi dulce veneno_

_Porque somos igual, tal para cual_

Y así había sido toda la noche, chica y chico, invitaban a su esposo a bailar y aunque a su persona tampoco lo habían dejado tranquilo hasta que bailo con los insistentes jóvenes nada había sido peor cuando apareció ÉL.

Draco recordó el episodio y golpeo fuertemente un jarrón quebrándolo de la rabia, pero eso alerto a Harry de su posición y a los pocos segundos tenia al moreno sujetándolo fuertemente contra una de las murallas del pasillo. Besando su boca, mientras una de sus manos desabrochaba la camisa de manera bastante tosca, Draco no se quedaba atrás, la camisa de Harry ya estaba media desecha mientras su chaleco estaba en el piso.

Draco recordó que no podía ceder ante su esposo y se deslizo por la muralla escapando del agarre de su esposo para seguir corriendo por los pasillos, doblo rápidamente por una esquina seguido muy de cerca por su moreno.

_// No llevaba la cuenta de cuantas personas lo habían invitado a bailar, por eso mismo le había dicho a Draco que no quería venir, siempre... siempre era así, en los bailes de Dumstrang, era lo mismo cuando se cambio a Hogwart fue igual, hasta que el decidió que no saldría a ninguna fiesta si no tenia pareja fija, pero ahora a nadie le importaba el hecho que él había venido con __**SU**__ esposo._

_miro hacia donde Draco bailaba con un moreno bastante amable, los celos se hicieron presentes en el momento que fijo sus ojos en la coqueta sonrisa del chico, sus propios ojos se volvieron como dos témpanos de hielo verdes y una fina línea roja en la pupila se empezó a desarrollar._

_Desde su asiento un pelirrojo vio el cambio de color en los ojos del moreno, rápidamente se levanto dejando a su propio esposo hablando solo. Cuando se acerco al rubio y el moreno que bailaban, le pidió al rubio bailar. Draco no podía estar más feliz de que Ron hubiese intervenido, el moreno le había sujetado fuertemente la cintura y no podía moverse sin levantar sospechas en su esposo, el descarado lo había empezado a manosear a mitad del baile._

_Suspiro aliviado al encontrarse entre los brazos de su amigo. Le sonrió dándole las gracias._

_- no te preocupes por eso, si no por tu marido - Draco dio la vuelta mirando a Harry quien lo miraba directamente y sus ojos seguían iguales el tempano de hielo que se había formado en su rostro le preocupo, el moreno no había puesto esa cara desde que habían empezado a salir juntos. Le sonrió tratando de calmarlo, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ligera sonrisa, que con el rostro que traía solo lo hacía ver más macabro._

_- esa manía la obtuvo en Dumstrang, y aun así no puedo quitársela. - se quejo el rubio. El pelirrojo sonrió._

_- pero ahora se hace menos frecuente verlo así, además tu curaste las heridas - sonrió el pelirrojo haciéndolo ver más joven y aniñado_

_- no me sonrías Wensley que das miedo - le bromeo el rubio recordando viejas rencillas_

_- cállate Malfoy, solo salvo tu pellejo - rieron ante las bromas, en ese momento un chico de pelo color sangre se acerco a ellos._

_- venga Draco, levantándome el marido - le bromeo el moreno -_

_- claro siempre he tenido curiosidad como son los pelirrojos en la cama - le siguió el juego._

_- espero que no sea algo que quieras probar ahora - la poderosa y ronca voz del descendiente de los Potter sonó como de ultratumba, enviando escalofríos a través de las espaldas de los interlocutores. El rubio rápidamente se coloco entre los brazos de su esposo, esperando que su fénix se tranquilizase al sentirlo cerca._

_- espero que ahora podamos bailar cariño, a demás es una lenta podemos estar más juntitos - hablo Draco melosamente al oído del moreno, Harry sonrió ante eso asintió. Los demás suspiraron._

_- Sentí mi hora final cerca - hablo bromeando Blaise viendo a la pareja bailar en la pista_

_- yo sentí mi alma salirse de mi cuerpo - rio el pelirrojo - pero ahora porque no vamos a disfrutar ese lugar secreto que conociste. - el morenos sonrió pervertida mente, colocando sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo para después besarlo lentamente._

_En ese momento una castaña y una pelinegra llegaron corriendo. Agitadas se acercaron a la pareja interrumpiéndolos._

_- ¿qué sucede? - hablo el moreno molesto por la interrupción._

_- Blaise, él está aquí - el pelirrojo y el moreno miraron a la castaña confundidos._

_- Hemione, habla claro que no entiendo - miro a su marido y este se encogió de hombros también confuso-_

_- Oliver esta aquí y no viene solo. Ginny lo acompaña - //_

_Caprichoso eres tú_

_Caprichoso soy yo_

_Mi capricho eres tú_

_Tu capricho soy yo_

En ese momento el rubio miro a su alrededor su esposo no estaba muy cerca, pateo el piso enojado, el bastardo de Oliver había aparecido en la fiesta junto Ginny. Camino suavemente, sus pasos no sonaban en la mullida alfombra del pasillo. miro a su alrededor buscando una salida para llegar a sus aposentos, pero tendría que devolverse para llegar a ellos, así que suspiro cansado, estaba en el ala sur de la mansión, seguro que encontraría el cuarto de juegos o su antigua pieza cuando se venían a quedar sus molestos primos Black.

Recordó el rostro de Harry cuando vio a Oliver pasar por la puerta de los Lastrange, el rostro de su esposo había cambiado a una impenetrable fortaleza de indiferencia aunque el podía captar el aura oscura a su alrededor, la misma que observo cuando el Potter se traslado desde Dumstrang hasta Hogwart.

El sabía que su esposo era un fanático del Quidditch, cuando ingreso a Hogwart en especial a Slytherin el todavía no había conocido a nadie que tuviera su cariño y fanatismo hacia el deporte, en ese momento conoció a Oliver, a pesar de estar en el último año de Gryffindor. Harry venia de Dumstrang donde no existían las casa ahí te dividían por nivel y asistías a clases que eran similares a auditorios muggles, a demás ahí no preponderaba una comadrería, era común el silencio en las clases si no querías una _cruciatus _en tu cuerpo.

De modo que en poco tiempo entablaron una amistad, no se veía a Harry sin Oliver y después de un tiempo empezaron a salir juntos, en ese momento yo apenas y conocía a Harry, su padre es mi padrino, pero nunca venia mi padrino a casa, siempre me mandaba los regalos por lechuza o me mandaba dinero para que lo gaste y cuando hablábamos era siempre por chimenea ya que yo sabía que mi padrino se encontraba fuera de Inglaterra.

A los seis meses después terminaron, Harry me conto esto en nuestros dos años de noviazgo, que había pillado a Oliver con un chico de Hufflepuff del mismo año, su nombre era Cedric Diggori. Después de eso Harry empezó a salir con Chang, pero terminaron al mes, a ella no le interesaba más que la fama de Harry, era capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin y bueno a mí en Gryffindor no me interesaba el Quidditch, de hecho yo siempre andaba con Hermione y Theodore en la biblioteca, a pesar de Theodore de ser un Slytherin, prefería un buen conversador, a un descerebrado matón amante de Quidditch, como clasificamos a todos los del equipo, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin.

El caso es que después de dos meses de haber terminado con Chang, Harry empezó a salir con Ginerva Wensley, y así empezaron a conocerse Ron y Harry, desde el momento en que se conociera fueron amigos, a demás a Ron le interesaba el Cazador de Slytherin, Blaise Zabinni y no tenia como acercarse a él, así que se hizo amigo del cazador a través de Harry.

El caso era que a la semana de salir con Ginny, la encontró a ella y a Oliver en plena sesión de Sexo Salvaje, en ese momento Harry se dijo que no saldría más con ninguna persona hasta que le demostrara con sangre, sudor y lágrimas que podía confiar en él o ella. Bueno a pesar de la traición de Ginny, Ron estuvo con él en todo momento, por eso se gano su amistad, Ron conoció el lado más oscuro de Harry, no el depresivo, si no, el siniestro. Ron dice que prefiere no hablar de esa época y de hecho nadie que haya estado más de un metro de Harry quiere hablar de esa época.

_Eres mi capricho_

_Mi niño caprichoso_

_Déjame quemarme_

_Con tu amor en llamas_

_Eres mi capricho_

_Ni niño caprichoso_

_Déjame quemarme_

_Con tu amor en llamas_

_Eres tú el capricho que no me deja vivir_

_Mi dulce veneno_

_Somos dos a la par, tal para cual_

Por el otro lado cuando nos conocimos con Harry fue un hecho bastante extraño, mi padrino había llegado de Bulgaria y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podría verlo en persona, ya que siempre hablábamos a través de chimenea, el me comento que tenía un hijo, pero nunca me dio una descripción de él.

Mi padrino había arrendado un departamento en el Londres muggles pero como no tenia chimenea tenía que venir en auto a su casa, era la primera vez que venía solo, ya que mis padres Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black, lo habían visto en la mansión, pero por estar en clases no pude ir, una de las salidas a Hogsmade, le pedía a mi padre un permiso para visitar a mi padrino, así que aproveche ese fin de semana para verlo.

Utilicé el metro londinense, y me baje como siempre en uno de los andares del tren, camine por la plaza de Londres pero como nunca había estado en el lado muggles de Londres me perdí. Acudí a un señor que me dijo exactamente donde estaba y con ayuda de Merlín llegue. Estaba frente a esas cosas llamadas asensories, o ascensores, creo que se llaman, cuando un joven moreno choca conmigo.

_// Chocamos y el bolso que traía en mi mano rodo por el piso del lugar, el chico rápidamente se agacho a recogerlo._

_- lo lamento no miraba por donde iba - iba a responderle algo desagradable, cuando observe el color de sus ojos, el primero completamente verde y el segundo era rojo, me sorprendí tanto que lo reflejo mi rostro. - sucede algo._

_- yo... no... - en eso el timbre de que el asensorion o como sea, había llegado, el chico entro y yo tras de él. Apretó un botón con un número, mi papa me había dicho que esos botones son para ir al piso que deseaba, y yo mire el papel para ver a que piso iba. 5 y el chico ya lo había apretado. - disculpe mi falta de educación, muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi bolso._

_El chico me miro y sonrió ligeramente, o eso creí yo, en ese momento un cómodo silencio se instauro en el ascensor. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó de mi análisis, mientras miraba a mi acompañante, mire la cosa donde decía el piso, y al ver que era el mío baje rápidamente antes de que se cerrara, observe como el otro chico me miro confundido._

_- oye, tu rostro me parece familiar - hablo, recién me di cuenta que su voz era ronca y profunda, como el sonido del rugido de un león. Lo mire rápidamente mientras trataba de buscar con la vista el número del apartamento de mi padrino._

_- no lo creo, es la primera vez que estoy por acá - y no mentía, era la primera vez que viajaba al Londres muggles. - bueno me voy creo que ya encontré el lugar que buscaba. - camine hasta una puerta que decía 355 y toque el timbre, en ese momento el chico con el que hablaba apareció a mi lado, me asuste tanto que di un pequeño salto._

_- lo siento si te asuste, pero no eres el único que viene a esta casa - saco del bolsillo una llave y abrió la puerta - pasa, ya me acorde a quien me recordabas, debes ser pariente de Sirius Black._

_Lo mire confundido, normalmente me confundían con mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, nos parecemos mucho físicamente, pero todo dicen que en comportamiento soy parecido a papá._

_Si, es mi padre - lo mire rápidamente_

_Ahí... entonces tú debes ser Draco Malfoy - me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, y yo sigo sin saber el suyo -_

_Si, y se puede saber el tuyo - el chico ahora sí que dejo esa pose fría para sonreír un poco._

_Harry Potter - lo mire sorprendido - el hijo de James Potter y Tom Riddle_

_Eres el hijo de mi padrino - le hable sorprendido, en ese momento un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo negro y pulcro y unos ojos verdes. Apareció frente a nosotros. - ¡¡padrino!! - corrí a abrasarlo mientras el sonreía ante mi efusividad._

_Draco - me sonrió abrazándome, miro hacia la puerta - Harry, que bueno que llegaste - el solo se inclino respetuosamente - pasen le tengo una noticia._

_En ese momento fue cuando pensé que no debía haber venido, mis padres se encontraban frente a nosotros (los descarados habían venido en translator y ni siquiera me avisaron) y nos anunciaban que estábamos comprometidos, mi rostro se desencajo y les grite como nunca lo había hecho, como se atrevían a tomar una decisión como esa sin mi autorización, en ese instante mire a mi supuesto prometido, que miraba con calma la situación. Me dio tanta rabia que hasta él le grite que porque no decía nada. Nunca olvidare lo que dijo._

_- no es mi decisión, y ellos ya la tomaron - observe sus ojos bicolor - a demás no me pareces feo, ni mala persona._

_En ese instante enrojecí, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza o de rabia. //_

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para conocernos durante tres meses, solo hablábamos como amigos no hubo nada mas, conocí a sus amigos y él conoció a los míos. Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Neville eran amigos íntimos de Harry y por mi lado solo compartía con Hermione y Theodore. Dos años después de conocernos formalizamos nuestros lazos y a los seis años de noviazgo el me pido matrimonio y nos casamos.

_Caprichoso eres tú_

_Caprichoso soy yo_

_Mi capricho eres tú_

_Tu capricho soy yo_

_Corrí hasta uno de los cuarto abriendo la puerta y antes de cerrarla mi esposo ya había entrado empujándome y tomándome de un brazo, cerró la puerta con pestillo para después detenerse a mirarme. Respirábamos agitados por la carrera, no era la primera vez que corríamos uno tras el otro, pero ahora caí en cuenta en cómo íbamos corriendo, yo solo en pantalones desabrochados y él con la camisa puesta completamente desabrochada, sin zapatos ambos, ni calcetines._

Mis hormonas por la carrera estaban más que excitadas, se acerco rápidamente para tumbarme en la cama del cuarto, mire a mí alrededor antes de centrarme en sus caricias, era el cuarto donde lo hicimos la primera vez, mientras nuestros padres estaban abajo tal cual ahora. Me desvistió a una velocidad impresionante, bueno aunque no eran muchas las prendas que nos quedaban, beso mi rostro incontable veces para después recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, después de eso sentí como me acomodaba en la cama de espaldas mientras me susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído, como amaba a ese hombre que lograba con unas caricias hacerme rogar por mas, sentí como su mano bajaba hasta mi miembro y no pude detener el sonoro gemido que salió de mi garganta.

- ha...arry - el solo sonrío para después levantarme y hacerme sentar sobre su miembro ya erecto, poco a poco me fui acomodando en sus piernas mientras solo podía gemir y pedir por mas, el vaivén era lento me lanzo a la cama colocándome en cuatro y envistió mas rudamente, haciéndome gritar su nombre mientras rogaba por mas arañando las sabanas, sentía su miembro llenándome por completo y después de unos minutos me sentía llegar al final apretó mi miembro con su otra mano, al momento que me besaba fieramente haciéndome llegar al final.

- OH... ¡HARRY! - lo único que pude hacer fue gritar su nombre cuando, mordió mi hombro para acallar sus gemidos. Suspire teniéndolo aun en mi interior. El me beso suavemente y acaricio mi cabello.

- duerme mi dragón - al final lo único que sentí fue como era recostado en la cama y envuelto en sus brazos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camine por la oficina de mi empresa en Londres, mire el reloj atentamente, poco más de cinco minuto y llegaría, me senté en el sillón con tranquilidad. Al minuto de acomodarme sentí como el golpeteo de la puerta se hacía insistente, me levante pasando por la radio y sonreí al escuchar la canción. Abrí la puerta, mi rubio se abalanzo hacia mí mientras yo solo alcanzaba a cerrar la puerta con pestillo por si alguna persona intentaba entrar.

La radio encendida terminaba una canción...

_Caprichoso eres tú_

_Caprichoso soy yo_

_Mi capricho eres tú_

_Tu capricho soy yo_


End file.
